


Grounds for Divorce

by Aouregan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aouregan/pseuds/Aouregan
Summary: "Are you going to divorce your wife?" Morgana asks as they sit by the banks of the Seine River. "I need grounds for divorce." was his response. "But you have one."
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Grounds for Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt community many years ago called Camelot_Land. I am sad that the community seems to be inactive as it was a fun way to get everyone to participate in and write for the fandom. I don't remember the prompt, but it was the first modern AU I ever wrote and I am extremely proud of it.

"Are you going to have her divorced?" Morgana asked as she took a sip of her lemon soda at their favourite café that was on the banks of the Seine River in Paris.

Merlin set his mug of tea down on the table and leaned back into his chair so he could gaze at her. She seemed embarrassed by her question and looked away quickly, a rosy blush high on her cheeks. Her raven hair was in a French twist with a few curly locks around her face. He thought that she looked rather beautiful with her hair that way, especially since it brought out her eyes.

He leaned forward and touched her hand. "If it makes you happy, my love," he said.

Morgana brought her attention back to him when she felt his touch. He was shocked by the expression that had overtaken her features. Her face had hardened like that of a statue, her eyes bore into his and before he knew it, she had withdrawn her hand from his.

"That's just it. It won't make me happy, Merlin. I wouldn't be happy if you divorced your wife on the grounds of making me happy. I want you to make that decision on your own."

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin asked, suddenly irritated. "Go to my wife and say that I am seeing another woman, I want a divorce."

Morgana flinched at his words and looked away from him for the second time. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked out at the Seine River, but she was too strong to cry. Always was. Instead she closed her eyes, her face full of the sun.

"I don't want to be the other woman," she said at last. Her eyes were still closed, and Merlin could hear the tremor in her voice. "I want to be your only woman. I don't want to hide our relationship anymore. Not from your wife or my brother... even Gwen."

"If I had grounds for divorce..."

"But you do have grounds for divorce." Morgana opened her eyes and gazed fiercely into Merlin's. "You're not happy in your marriage. I can see that... everybody can..." her voice trailed off.

"It's complicated..."

"What is complicated, Merlin? Your relationship with a wife you don't love? Or is it our relationship that we have to keep secret from everybody including our friends and family?"

Merlin didn't answer for a few minutes, just looked out at the Seine River. He felt Morgana's eyes upon him, knowing that his silence was hurting her... knowing that he was losing her the more he remained silent.

"Gwaine has asked me out. I haven't given him my answer yet because I am waiting for you to make up your mind about whether you love me or not. According to Lancelot, he's made plans to go to a nice winery for the weekend."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Morgana beat him to it.

"I can tell that you don't know what you're going to do," she said, her voice absolute. "I hope that the next time you see me, that you will have an answer."

"Morgana..."

"No Merlin." For a brief moment her eyes flashed gold before turning back to their regular colour. "I have been thinking this through for a long time. If we are unable to stop sneaking around behind everybody's back, then I don't want a relationship."

Merlin's mouth felt as though it was made of sandpaper. He gulped back the urge to shout out his impatience and anger. With great difficulty he nodded his head. Morgana sighed sadly and stood up, smoothing out her dark dress pants when she had done so.

Merlin reached out for Morgana's hand and kissed it. It was a gesture of respect than of love, but he was sure that the both of them felt the passion deep inside.

"Goodbye Merlin," Morgana said trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. "I hope to see you soon."

Merlin watched her leave, an odd expression on his face. He felt as though his heart was about to be yanked out of his chest, and for moment he felt a wild urge to stand up and call her back. He loved her. Yet he felt that this break would be for the best- not just for him, but for her too.


End file.
